1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an obtruding device of card edge connector, and more particularly to an obtruding device that provides a precise locking position for easing the assembly of the connector onto a printed circuit board to prevent faulty operations.
2. Prior Art
Card edge connectors are widely used in a large variety of electronic devices. For example, one can often see applications of card edge connectors in communication, computer and computer peripheral devices. The card edge connectors are primarily disposed on a computer motherboard, so as to allow the golden fingers at the board rim of smaller circuit boards to vertically plug therein. Referring to FIG. 7, the insertion connection of a card edge connector body 40 and a printed circuit board 60 is illustrated. Referring again to FIG. 7 and to FIG. 8, there is illustrated a blocking pillar 41 having a long groove 42 being disposed on one side of the connector body 40. The outer most side of the connector body 40 comprises an assembly groove 43 inwardly formed thereon. A latch member 50 having a pivot 53 is pivotally disposed in the assembly groove 43. A compressive portion 51 is formed on the upper portion of the latch member 50, while an obtruding portion 52 is protrusively formed at the lower portion of the latch member 50. The obtruding portion 52 is inserted into the insertion groove 44 of the connector from the long groove 42 of the blocking pillar 41. When one wants to take away the printed circuit board 60 from the insertion groove 44, the compressive portion 51 of the latch member 50 is pressed outward. This inwardly levers up the obtruding portion 52 through the pivot 53 of the latch member 50, thereby pushing the bottom rim 61 of the printed circuit board 60 upward. The printed circuit board 60 is thus pushed off from the insertion groove 44.
However, such conventional card edge connectors are disadvantageous in that the latch member 50 does not comprise any positioning structure, neither any step mechanism. Therefore, when inserting the printed circuit board 60 into the connector by applying a force P2 thereon, it is likely that the printed circuit board 60 is not completed inserted in position. On the other hand, since there is nowhere to know whether the printed circuit board 60 is properly inserted to the conventional connector, one can easily apply an excessive amount of force P2 to the insertion groove 44 of the connector, which can easily damage the contacts on the connector.